Goode or Bad?
by tinyrose22
Summary: Annabeth Chase has left her home in California to go to some random school in New York City. Why anyone would do that to their daughter in her senior year really confused her. Is this new school, Goode, good for Annabeth? Or will it end in disaster? I know it seems like an overused plot, but it won't be!


**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated recently...**

 **I've had a bit of a writer's block. Well, a LOT of a writer's block. I will try to come up with more ideas for my other stories asap.**

 **In the meantime, I had another idea. It may sound a bit overused, Annabeth being at Goode, but I know where it's going. Don't worry!**

 **I won't forget about my other story, i just need some more time to think about it.**

 **Hope you like the new one!**

Annabeth

I woke to the deafening sounds of New York City.

Yes. New York City. Some people would kill for a chance to visit the Big Apple, let alone live there. But it's not as magnificent as it seems. I'm not used to the obnoxious honking from grouchy, impatient businesspeople heading to work or the sounds of the rambunctious kids in the apartment below me.

I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door. "Beth?" My father's voice was muffled from under the blankets and pillows I had over my head in attempt to block out the noise. "Beth? Are you up?"

I rolled over and groaned. Through the mess of ratty, blonde curls I read the time: 5:28.

"Beth?" A little louder this time. My father, losing patience with me, turned the knob and walked in, tripping on boxes of things from our old home. "Have you even _tried_ going through these? We've been here a week."

I sat up and ran my fingers through my bedhead. "I was hoping you would change your mind," I said groggily. "So when we went back to California I wouldn't have to repack."

I rolled out of my tangled sheets and went to a box on the far side of the small bedroom. I pulled out a pile of folded t-shirts and began searching for something to wear.

"Don't forget your schedule," My father reminded me, pointing the only thing sitting on my desk: the letter from Goode High School. "You wouldn't want to get lost on your first day."

I rolled my eyes as he walked out and threw myself on the ground. My senior year and I was spending it at a new school on the other side of the country. Yay…

Finally, I had put together an outfit: a soft grey tee, my ripped up jeans, and a pair of black, worn out converse. My hair flopped in my face as I grabbed the letter and walked out the door.

"Ready, Annabeth?" My dad asked, starting the car.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I slumped down in the seat and looked out the window, seeing the same thing along every block.

 **...**

I looked up at the school and braced myself for a day of torture. _Breathe, Annabeth. Breathe._ I straightened out the hem of my shirt, pushed a rebellious curl behind my ear, and walked in.

I was shoved through the crowd of students on my way to the office. Even with the hallways being wider than my old school, I could barely make it through. Eventually, I found the door and wedged my way in.

"First day at Goode?" I looked up to see a tall, dark haired man staring down at me. His close-shaved face and wrinkle-free suit gave me the impression that he played an important role.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked, trying to flatten the mop on my head.

The man laughed and stuck out his hand. "I'm Mr. Brunner, the principal."

"I'm Annabeth Chase," I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Why don't you sit." Mr. Brunner waved his hand in the direction of a chair. He sat behind a computer and began typing. "Annabeth Chase, you said?"

I nodded in response.

"Did you receive your schedule in the mail, Miss Chase?" He asked, looking over his desk.

I nodded again.

"Good." He played around with his computer for a while before getting up. "For you." He handed me a piece of paper.

I stood up and took the map, thanking him.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me," Mr. Brunner offered me a kind smile. "Good luck!"

I turned around and walked out, looking for Room 213.

...

After wandering around the halls, eyes down, I finally managed to find Room 213. It was just like any other classroom; desks in rows, teacher's desk up front, a board along the front wall, a projector. And the students. They all seemed to know each other, making me feel even more out of place. I tried to observe without looking being noticed.

On the far side of the room, there was a group of students, maybe six, all laughing at something someone had said. I could only see the faces of the three of them whose backs weren't facing me. There was a tall blonde guy who, I guessed, was the typical, football-playing jock who'd be found in the gym working out after school. Only he had a pair of glasses sitting awkwardly on his head and he seemed to be a bit shy. He was blushing with a muscular arm wrapped around the waist of a short, tanned girl whose eyes, lit up from laughter, appeared to be changing colors like a kaleidoscope. She was tugging at the end of a feathery braid and she radiated confidence.

The girl said something and rolled her eyes. The group exploded with laughter as a second girl, tall with dark hair and wearing a concert tee, messed up the blonde's hair, which only made him blush even more.

Opposite from them, there was a girl sitting alone scribbling furiously on a piece of paper, her red hair getting in her face. I understood the feeling. She looked up and saw me watching her. Although she had smiled politely, I still felt like I was stalking her. I walked over to the teacher's desk and waited, looking at my feet, making sure I couldn't see any more faces.

It seemed like years had passed before the teacher walked in. At my old school in California, the students would have quieted down and found their seats. But not here. They didn't seem to notice anyone had walked in the door.

The teacher walked up to me. "Hello. I'm Mr. Blofis." He smiled kindly as I shook his hand.

"Annabeth Chase." I said, straightening out my already wrinkle-free shirt.

"It's nice to meet you, Annabeth," He looked over his shoulder at the rowdy classroom. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Alright!" He called out. "Party's over!" There were a series of groans as everyone began finding an empty seat. "Hood down, Jackson!"

A boy in the back slowly pulled down the hood of his sweatshirt to reveal a mess of raven black hair. He shook it out and gave me a lopsided grin.

"This," Mr. Blofis turned back to me. "Is Miss Annabeth Chase. She's new to Goode and she's going to need a guide."

I was about to tell him that it wasn't necessary to find someone to walk me around the school, but before I could say anything, he had already called on someone to help me out.

The dark-haired girl I saw earlier shoved someone's stuff off a desk. "I'm Thalia," She said flatly. "You can sit here."

I nodded and made my way to the seat beside her. Her electric blue eyes pierced through mine as I placed my stuff down. I took a deep breath and looked up.

 _Come on, Annabeth. It's only your first day. You can do this._

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
